White Houses
by ghelaii darcy cullen
Summary: This is a songfic based on Vanessa Carlton's White Houses.. This is about Lizzy getting pregnant and well George was the father... And why is it that Will was included here? Read and find out!


This is a song fiction of mine

**WHITE HOUSES BY: GHELALIZRY**

**A/N: This is a song fiction of mine... WHITE HOUSES by: Vanessa Carlton**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the some of the characters and the other names which I made were just from some of the modern fics I read; the song itself.**

**I only claimed that I owned the story itself, the ideas and etc.**

Prologue:

A nine year old boy was sitting up in a swing when he heard someone crying—he looked behind him and saw a girl crying there, being so kind, he comfort her and soothes her feelings. When she calmed down, they ask for one another's name.

" I am William Jamieson Darcy. But they call me Will for short." He smiled and took her small petite hand in his.

"Well, I am Elizabeth Vivian Bennet. My nickname is Lizzy." She smiled and from that day on.. they became friends.

After Nine Years…

_Crashed on the floor when I moved in  
_

Lizzy ran into the door of her new house, slips off her shoes and jumped excitedly into her bed.

This, this house will be her new home for this week.

_This little bungalow with some strange new friends  
_Today, Lizzy at seventeen; moves in a white house with her very best friend, William Darcy and with her new found friends: Charrey Leigh, Mary Jenny King and Mariah Lucas. That night, they go to the bar downstairs to celebrate.

_Stay up too late, and I'm too thin  
_Lizzy stayed with her roommates and only wearing a tank top and denim shorts, she shivered involuntarily. She felt warm when Will put his jacket over her, she mumbled a low thank you and in response, he only smiled. Looking at the ground, she found a 100 peso bill.

_We promise each other it's 'til the end  
_She get it and tear it into five pieces, (well teenagers) they hold hands and of course they make a prayer like a pact to never end their friendship. After that, they put the pieces in their wallet—Will emptied his vodka bottle and they decided to play spin the bottle.

_Now we're spinning empty bottles it's the five of us_

They were having fun at this game and halfway their game, two guys decided to join.

_  
With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust  
_These two boys were so cute, Lizzy and the girls were instantly charmed by their looks—But Will never believe in them; and of course, he watch Lizzy get over with this George Wickham and the other two girls with Denny Forster.

_I can't resist the day No, I can't resist the day  
_To Lizzy, this was her favorite day or the most unforgettable day of her life; never have she been this half drunk after their high school graduation, until--

_  
Jenny screams out and it's no pose  
_This Jenny girl screams when she found that the bottle stopped in front of her; _another dare_. She thought as she looked up to their thinking faces; George told her to dance.

_'Cause when she dances she goes and goes  
_Okay, so Jenny was drunk and so when she stood up, she danced a very sensual dance and well, she flirts with George while doing it—Lizzy watch her with an annoying look, clearly she was a slut! And yeah, she flirts with him! She crossed her arms in her chest, Will saw this and decided to break Jenny's flirting dance.

_Beer through the nose on an inside joke  
_He tells a joke about their teacher on 8th grade and well, they all laugh at it—Then Denny tells them about a race tomorrow--

_And I'm so excited, I haven't spoken  
_Lizzy was absolutely excited but she only remained silent, but Will knew that—She never had been that noisy when she is so excited, he catch her eye and she smiled and glanced at Jenny who says something about herself

_And she's so pretty, and she's so sure  
_Well, Jenny is so pretty after all... Has a look of a model with a height of 5'6, long blonde hair, slim figure and of course she has a fashion sense! Lizzy listened to her drunken implications about herself; she says that she is so athletic and when she sweats she looks so fresh and sexy, etc. Lizzy rolled her eyes; _she is so drunk after all._

_Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her  
_Lizzy of course, though not as pretty as Jenny is; was a very smart girl... Well and a very good debater back at their high school days and well, she has the looks but she didn't even boast it; _if she only knew the reason why I went with her here._ Will thought as he emptied his last shot of Margarita.

_Summer's all in bloom summer is ending soon  
Well_, Lizzy thought as she still seat there while lost in her thoughts; _summer will just be here for three weeks and after that, it's gone! So I'll just have to patient with Jenny._ She sighed and she was glad that Will was next to her.

_It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone _

She glanced at him and found him looking at her; _its nice that he is here; I can never exist in a place when he's not there!_ Will only smiled as though he had read her mind.

_But I hold on to your secrets in white houses _

So they call it a night and they headed out in their own rooms at the white house. The next day will be so exhausting because they will be running. Lizzy was up early and when she did, she frantically dressed into a proper attire and when she came out of her room, she saw that Charrey and Jenny had been up, she found out that Mariah can't go because she has her period and besides, she has asthma. So when she finishes her breakfast, she went to Will's room and found him asleep. _So he is so tired last night._ Deciding not to wake him up, she told Charrey and Jenny about Will's condition so they walk out of the house quietly. Denny and George had been waiting for them at the park and when they found each other they decided not to join the race but to have fun together. George ignored Jenny and went with Lizzy, Lizzy blushed at this and they talk.

_Maybe I'm a little bit over my head I come undone at the things he said_

Lizzy was obviously getting along with him and when they talk about more topics, she became so lost in his eyes, in his face... And yes, she was mesmerized that she didn't even notice that he was only seducing her to sleep with him.

_And he's so funny in his bright red shirt  
_But Lizzy is still on her right senses and she took his features in her mind—he looked so built in that red shirt and it was fitted to him that it show his abs a little and for that, she just wanted to get him out of those clothes.

_We were all in love and we all got hurt  
_Well obviously, the girls were so in crazy in love with George that they didn't know that he only wants them to sleep with him. So after the jog, he told Lizzy to meet with him at the back of the house and he was going to show something; Lizzy nodded and walk into the house and showered; after that, she dressed herself in a purple top and jeans. She was on the stairs when Will saw her and asks her where she would be going—She lied telling that she will only walk to the park but still Will knew that she was lying. So he didn't allow her and have her stay in her room—but Lizzy was smart enough, she climbed down the window with the blankets that she tied (a version of Rapunzel, huh?!) and so she sneaks.

_I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat  
_She found him inside his car waiting for her, when she climbs in—George asks her why she was late and he told her about what did Will do. So they decided to drop the conversation and went to a secluded place.

_The smell of gasoline in the summer heat  
_It was evident that summer was still there and its like that it will never end—So she lay comfortably in her seat when he felt that he stopped and kiss her right in the lips.

_Boy, we're going way too fast  
_She resists at first saying that its improper and George look at her with longing and disappointment and he tells her that he loves her (a good actor!)

_It's all too sweet to last  
_Lizzy was touch by this that she hold his hand and say sorry to him—she brushed off her hair from her face and he leaned down at her.

_  
It's alright and I put myself in his hands _

And so, they were kissing torridly inside his car and she let him take her

_But I hold on to your secrets in white houses  
_She knew that this would be a secret—a secret that happened that summer

_Love or something ignites in my veins _

She knows that he loves her—so decided to kiss him so in response and they moaned at each others' mouth before they knew what was happening

_And I pray it never fades in white houses _

In her seventeen years, Lizzy experiences the thing...

_  
My first time, hard to explain  
Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain  
On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think  
He's my first mistake  
_And when they were finish, Lizzy knew that it was wrong—that they didn't use protection and she could get pregnant! That's when they hear a scream from a girl—from Jenny! They sit up and saw Jenny shooting daggers at them, Charrey with a mouth agape and Will, he look so miserable looking at Lizzy.

_  
Maybe you were all faster than me  
_Of course, that's when Jenny told her that she was a whore and she had been the first to have him and follows Charrey who tells the same thing... Lizzy stood up, away from George.

_We gave each other up so easily _

The three girls fight and before they knew it—they decided to leave each other! Lizzy cried and look longingly at Will, he turn away and George he tells her that he didn't want to see her again and then left her—she force herself to stand and go to the house now.

_These silly little wounds will never mend _

She knows that she made a big mistake; she lost her innocence and virginity and this was not good! This had been the very mistake that she cannot turn back.

_I feel so far from where I've been  
_She feels so bad that she didn't even think of the consequences of doing that with a complete stranger—and she feels bad also because it looks like that Will disgraces her. She made a decision of returning home; so she packs her things.

_So I go, and I will not be back here again _

She decided to leave the house and when she saw Will, she didn't even noticed that he also pack his things—what shock her most was that he would be with her! She never says anything until they pull off.

_I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses_

She's gone as the lights fade, she will forget all about what happen that summer—but how can it happen?? So when they climbed in the plane, Will talked to her and she cried a lot—before she knew it, he told her that he will be acting as the father of her child; but she declined, saying that it was her mistake so he should not be involve at her mistake too. But Will didn't listen to her and insists upon it—So when they arrive at Manila, they go first to Lizzy's house to tell about it—of course Lizzy's dad was very disappointed because of that, but what else he could do? He was proud that Lizzy decided to raise the child other than abort it; and may be in time Will and her could marry. When they tell it to Will's parent—they waited for a lot of sermons, but instead; Will's dad congratulate him and well, was happy because he would be able to have a grand son or a grand daughter by his first heir and they are not disapproving of Lizzy—they had liked her ever since and they are very happy that Will was to marry her when they grew up; even Georgiana, though thirteen at that time, was not disapproving of their situation, she liked Lizzy and was happy that she will be her sister-in-law at a due time.

_I lied, put my injuries all in the dust _

The day was so exhausting for the both of them, Will's parents decided to make them sleep in one room (how considerate!) and well, Georgiana grinned mischievously at the two. But Lizzy was embarrassed by him and decided to call it a night while she didn't know that he wrap her up in a warm embrace.

Will had always love Lizzy ever since they were just kids but he knew that Lizzy looks up to him like a brother—so he just take care of her and well, always protect her—but he was angry at himself for not being able to protect her at that incident; if that thing never happened, then Lizzy will not be in this situation.. But he was still glad for it, because he knew—not all mistakes can turn bad in the future.

The Next Year...

On the 23rd of September 2009, a baby girl was born. And Lizzy, eighteen at that time, was able to conceive naturally; the baby squirm at Will's touch and he, nineteen at that time was very happy for them—he kiss Lizzy at her forehead and place the baby next to her. When Lizzy looked at her baby, all her weariness, the pain she had gone through disappears at that moment. She smiled and took the baby in her arms; cooing her silently.

"So what do name her?" Will ask suddenly and Lizzy turn from the baby to look at Will.

"Hmm, Vanessa will be her first name. You decide on the second name."

"Well, I thought about names like: Irene or Joyce."

"Joyce will do." Lizzy smiled again and after three days of staying at the MMC hospital, they drove at Will's house. Their families gathered there.

"So this is my precious grand daughter!" Mrs. Bennet says as she holds Vanessa Joyce which squirmed at her hands. "She is so fragile."

"Let me see Fanny, please!" Beg Anne Darcy, the mother of Darcy.

While Fanny was holding Vanessa, the young couple was in the corner just looking at their parents; Will suddenly whisper something in her ear.

"Could you go outside with me?" Lizzy twirl herself and look at him; she nodded her approval, Will lead her outside. When they were already outside, awkward silence was there; Lizzy hated this so she spoke first.

"So, what are we doing here?" Lizzy placed her arms in her chest and stare at Will.

Will moved slightly from where he was standing, he know that he had to tell her about this, because if not, maybe he could lose her; like it was NOW or NEVER.

"Lizzy... I … "he stammered.

"What? I didn't understand it, Will." Lizzy said, feeling nervous—her heart had been beating rapidly. Will swallow hard and he cover the distance between them.

_He was so close, I could feel his heart._ Lizzy thought as she looked into his deeply eyes. Will touch her cheek and drew a deep breath.

"I love you, Lizzy." At this, Lizzy almost fainted. _He loves her?? The girl that was so very careless that she loses her virginity at seventeen?? The girl who only listen to her stupid brain?? Did he??_ She was stop by her thoughts when she felt his lips on hers.

The kiss wasn't that deep and they pulled away for nearly a minute. Will search her face for any disapproval; all he saw was she was still contemplating. Deciding on ending this awkward silent, he put a distance between them, when Lizzy hug him.

"You love me? You love the girl who is so foolish that she let someone take her? You love a girl who lost her innocence at the age of seventeen?? Did you?" At this point, Lizzy was crying. He cupped her face using his hands and look at her in the eyes.

"Yes, I did. I love that girl who was crying because she was alone, the girl who was embarrassed at her elder sister's birthday party because she accidentally turn off the switch—yes, I really, really did. I love you ever since, Elizabeth Vivian Bennet." And with that Lizzy smiled. Never did she experience those things that night before. So before they parted, they shared a breathless kiss and after that they pulled away. They smiled wistfully at each other and they enter the house without knowing that fourteen year old Georgiana Joie Darcy was watching them with a smile on her face.

After five years of waiting, they didn't need to be engaged! They were married at the St. Francis Capuchin Church at Pasay and their parents supported them.

She wrote all of this in her diary and she took leave as she heard Vanessa's voice downstairs. The diary was open suddenly and in the last page it was written:

_In my heart is the five of us in white houses _

_And you, maybe you'll remember me  
what I gave is yours to keep  
in white houses.._

**A/N: Its pure fiction and its just an idea from my mind.. like it?? Gave me reviews!!))**


End file.
